Vim Tips Wiki:Quick reference
Editing *Practice in the sandbox (try something then click "Preview"). *Use our todo list to find a page to improve. *Click "Edit this page". *Work on the text in the edit box, or copy and edit in Vim. *Explain your edit in the "Summary" box (e.g. "typo" or "added example"). *Click "Preview" to check for mistakes. *Click "Save" (if you have an account, check you are logged on first). Talk pages and signatures *Do not use the talk page (aka discussion page) for a tip. *Any discussion about a tip should be in the "Comments" section at the bottom of the tip. *All old comments are eventually deleted, after any useful information is used. *You can add a comment for a user: On the user's page, click "Talk page" to open the talk page, then click "Leave message" to add a new section, or click "edit" at the right of an existing heading. *On other non-tip pages, you click "Discussion" to open the talk page, then click "New section" to add a new section. *Add a signature to your comment: On the last line of your comment, type a space then four tilde characters (" ~~~~"). When you click "Preview" you will see that the four tildes are replaced by your name and the current date/time on the server. Formatting *''italics'' displays as italics. *'bold' displays as bold. *"Type :bd to ..." displays as "Type :bd to ...". * Main heading (not "Main Heading"). * This is a subheading *Put : at start of a line to indent that line. *Put * at start of a line for a bullet point (like this list). *Put # at start of a line for a numbered point. Use ... around code blocks, with two-space indents for Vim script. Use (not and not <CR>). Style guide Vim's name has changed over the years. The current documentation uses "Vim" (however, we say "gvim" because the alternatives are too ugly). A paragraph should be one long line, with a single blank line between paragraphs. Sentences are separated by a single space. Headings user lower case except for the first word and proper names. Omit redundant spaces ( See also not See Also ). No blank line following a heading. We say "Put the following in your vimrc" to link to the vimrc page. Links External links to other web sites should only be used where the site is likely to be maintained with a significant amount of useful Vim information. No links to personal blogs (except on a user page). List of example links: *Searching *How to search * * maintains a history of yanks and deletes * *http://www.vim.org/scripts/ *Vim scripts site This is how the list appears: *Searching *How to search * * maintains a history of yanks and deletes * *http://www.vim.org/scripts/ *Vim scripts site Using the template can be tricky. It's probably best just to use plain text (for example, :help >>) in problem cases and let someone else worry about the details later. Category:Policy